


Sisterly Affairs

by Malefistache (Swan3ills)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Wicked Dragon Queen
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/pseuds/Malefistache
Summary: Some vengeances are more delectable than others, as Zelena finds out in getting involved with her sister's ex-lover, the Dragon Sorceress. But what she doesn't expect is Maleficent's mind isn't set to become the apple of discord between the Mills sisters but rather a forbidden fruit meant to be shared without remorse or inhibitions. Some games burn hotter than wildfire and Wicked and Evil can't resist getting burnt by the Dragon's flame. Hinted SQ.





	Sisterly Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this well before the Underworld arc, so Zelena and Regina will still bicker and not feel so sisterly together. This is a kinky one-shot, but since I suck at “no plot porn” I have to drop some background story to feel better about my- first and last -incest story (don’t judge me, it’s not as incestuous as it sounds). 
> 
> It’s been months and a challenge but I wanted to do it for the aesthetic of Mal with Regina and Zelena. (lol)

_When they found Marian in the underworld, instead of saving Hook, they brought the fair damsel back, much to their surprise._

_Only two hearts of True Love could pass the test, and after Hook and Emma failed theirs, it was Lady Marian with Robin whom Ambrosia deemed worthy of a second chance; who shared True Love together even now._

_Back in Storybrooke, with the weight of the revelation, the choice wasn’t even voiced: Robin would be with Marian— for whom he’d once said he’d go to hell and back, if that got him his wife back in his arms. Regina remembered his words, and accepted their happy ending together had never been more than a false prophecy._

_Soulmate or not, True Love- real love -would always win. No magic was powerful enough to create something so special where there wasn’t even a spark, just the illusion of it._

_But even the most perfect illusions were fated to break apart. As Robin and Marian were forced to co-parent “Emerald” with Zelena, dealing with the Mills sisters and their relationship to her husband became too overwhelming for Lady Marian, and so they made the choice to drink a forgetting potion and travel back to the fairytale land to start over with their son and the merry men._

_It was the best for their sanity: leaving behind the family they never asked for._

Lonesome again, the Mayor of Storybrooke finds comfort in two unlikely partners.

  

* * *

 

 

Warm candlelight scintillated in the room, gently permeating the air with the delicate essence of jasmine, setting the mood for romance as soft jazz played from a device Zelena connected to a stereo dock—a “modern music box” she temporarily _borrowed_ from her nephew Henry, without him knowing of course.

 

Coming behind the redhead, Maleficent whispered in her ear “if you wanted to make your sister jealous, you should’ve come to me,” she stroked a red lock of hair as the older of the Mills slowly turned around in her arms, smiling sensually at the blonde.

 

“If only I had known before,” Zelena responded in husky voice, bringing her arms to surround Maleficent’s neck gently, “it would’ve made it a much more _enjoyable_ revenge,” she looked down at plump, red lips, and back into blue eyes darker than her own.

 

Maleficent smiled. She pulled Zelena closer by the waist and let her hands slip down to cup that unmistakably Mills ass, and gave it a firm squeeze.

 

“It’s never too late to make things right, my spicy treat.”

 

Maleficent leaned down and kissed her, biting and pulling on her lower lip to almost draw blood to the surface. They both were wicked in their loving ways; it always had to hurt a little, so she grabbed a fistful of curly red hair, yanked back and exposed Zelena’s long beautiful neck so she could kiss and lick from her chin, down her throat and to her collarbone smoothly, and had her moaning appreciatively in no time.

 

Zelena’s provocative green dress allowed a very generous glimpse to her supple breasts, much more enhanced after having given birth just a couple of months ago. Maleficent was appreciating the tempting sight from the plunging v-neckline as she kissed her way down to their valley. “Very nice,” she complimented them, “With _these_ you’ve already got the lead on your dear _little_ sister,” the dragon sorceress smiled, and licked her own lips with thirst as she continued staring at the inviting swells, eager to have a taste, knowing these were the right words to make Zelena tingle.

 

“I know!” Zelena wasn’t bashful or humble on the slightest, and believing herself more attractive to Maleficent than her _little sister_ made her quite content already and even more aroused.

 

It was silly, Zelena’s sisterly rivalry even this moment of intimacy, but Maleficent was not one to mind such petty humanly details. “Humble one, aren’t you?” She commented without any real judgment, though she wasn’t celebrating either. The dragon could be unreadable whenever she pleased, and that added thrill to the mystery around her.

 

Truth be told, Maleficent couldn’t fully detach some of her feelings for Regina, nor the magnetic attraction she still felt toward that petite body she’d touched far too many nights ago to her liking. And when she met Zelena, she realized she had a soft spot for _both_ of the Mills sisters, found them special in their own broken way. But as Regina had blatantly ignored her the moment they returned with Lily and Robin Hood from the land without magic, despite having shared intimacy two nights before that, the dragon wanted to make her former lover suffer a _tiny_ bit in consequence. It was fair. She wasn’t one to be used and discarded like an object whenever a new toy was available.

 

Thankfully, _the fool_ was gone and Maleficent knew very well Regina had a jealous side to her and might still be possessive of her former Mistress even when she pretended not, as had always been the case. So, the dragon lady thought to use the sisterly rivalry as a test for her own sinful benefit.

 

It was no secret dragons liked to _hoard;_ she just may like to hoard as many _Mills_ women as there were. It was worth a try.

 

“What can I say, I got the best genes out of us Mills,” the redhead smirked.

 

Although disdainful most of the time toward her sister (and everyone, who are we kidding?), Zelena was fine with playing neutral nowadays for the sake of her daughter and her truce with Regina, but she still enjoyed having the eventual bicker with her, and finding out Regina had always had a weakness for Maleficent, made of her new _special_ friendship with the dragon something far more _delectable_ than having used Robin for that twisted purpose.

 

She was wicked and unapologetic, but her frivolous approach was more reasonable now. Zelena did like Maleficent and it was mutual; dating her would feel like _killing two birds by one stone._

 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Maleficent flicked her wrist and made the velvety dress turn into sparkles and ashes that dissipated in the air, leaving Zelena completely naked for her sister’s former lover. “Get on bed.”

 

Zelena wasn’t one to be bossed around, but with this woman it was different. She liked the dominance that came with Maleficent: more experienced, more mature and a supernatural creature, made of this exchange of power something dangerous and arousing. It seemed like some of these shared genes were too resembled in their keenness for this dragon in particular.

 

“How impatient,” Zelena chuckled at finding herself bare like that.

 

It was strange to feel desired this strongly. Zelena had problems believing in Hades because she knew he’d needed certain things to enact his curse and she was not about to fall for it, and gladly she didn’t, because he’d only been playing her: her instincts were right and he’d wanted to use her baby in the time-travel spell. But Maleficent, what could she possibly get out of this relationship? Nothing. It was pure pleasure what the dragon was after as far as she was concerned, plus the _fabulous_ _company_ of course.

 

“You should know better than to keep a hungry dragon from her meal.”

 

Maleficent pushed her with a blast of magic and made her land on her back in bed, sprawled over the luxurious mattress and silken pillows of Regina’s guest room.

 

Zelena closed her legs self-consciously; Maleficent demanded her to “spread them.”

 

“Good girl,” the dragon sorceress hummed as she joined her in bed, crawling over her body and positioning herself in between thick thighs. Zelena had gained some modest weight after becoming a mother, and that made her all the more appetizing to the hungry dragon.

 

Maleficent raked her right hand down Zelena’s torso, caressing tender breasts and the soft belly on her way down to cup the younger woman’s mound. Slender fingers brushed against short, curly hairs with the color of fire in them; slowly she slipped her middle finger in between pink folds, parting them as Zelena closed her eyes giving into the pleasant feeling of the warm hand exploring her sex.

 

“My, aren’t you wet?” Maleficent teased her, moistening her fingers in her arousal but without dipping in yet. “You’re such a bad girl. Let me taste just how bad.”

 

Maleficent grabbed her legs, bringing them up to hang over her shoulders at the knees, her blonde head in between them. With Zelena’s ass in her hands now, she straightened her back, pulling up and bringing curvy hips to linger mid-air. Balancing their weight, Maleficent knelt on bed, forming a triangle with the positioning of their bodies. She was still fully clothed in formal attire.

 

For someone so lithe Maleficent was surprisingly strong; Zelena felt like a rag doll in her inverted position, face growing hotter from the strain and weight placed on her shoulders. So she tucked her hands under her hips, elbows on the mattress, to balance out some of that stress on her upper body.

 

Maleficent’s face now in level with her favorite part from the female body, and having a great overall view of her woman, she smelled the sex at her disposition; an intoxicating scent that made her feel so much hornier and caused her appetite to grow bigger. She could _literally_ devour the flesh of the prey at her _claws_ , but for now all the dragon desired was to make Zelena feed her orgasm to her mouth.

 

“I shall make you mine,” the blonde said before parting velvety lips with the tip of her nose and poking at the small bundle of nerves aching for attention.

 

Zelena’s moan was delicious and encouraged the dragon to continue teasing, now with her tongue, meanwhile an explorative middle finger circled her puckered hole, surprising her and sending shivers down her spine, causing her skin to bloom with gooseflesh.

 

_Would she be claiming this hole, too?_

 

Zelena nervously wondered, but opened her mind to the possibility; she was learning much already in this heated session with her new and more experienced lover. Maleficent would be the first and only one she allowed this much freedom with her body. In fact, there wasn’t _anything_ she could think of she would deny her Mistress, there were no limits. Being with her was so different and refreshing and liberating; there were no restrictions or judgement.

 

An open mouth covered her clitoris and suckled gently, but only in the beginning, as she soon found Maleficent not showing so much _mercy_ while she tortured the hypersensitive bud, lashing at it with her tongue, then sucking hard. She felt Mal’s insistence subdue once her clit was engorged and mildly hurting, but it was a pain she found most enjoyable. After this _torture,_ even the slowest caress from Maleficent’s tongue could be enough to make her cum, but she was ordered not to.

 

Moans turned to groans, which became cries and pleas _to let her cum_ , as Maleficent plunged two fingers inside her cunt; twisting, pulling and pushing back inside until they made room for the third, at which point it crossed Zelena’s mind that Maleficent might as well try to get her whole fist inside her!

 

_But would she make it that far without coming?_

 

She was way too close to an orgasm as she was right now.

 

“Ahhh, yes. Yes! Mmmmm— _please_ … Let. Me. Cum,” Zelena wasn’t one to shy away from displaying her pleasure to reward the efforts of her lover.

 

“I like it when you beg. Do that again and I might just allow you.”

 

“ _Please_ , can’t-hold-it-anymore! LET-ME-CUM, MA-M-Maleficent!”

 

They were so lost in their fucking they didn’t hear the clank of heeled footsteps coming from the hallway, until the slam of a door bursting open, came at the same time Zelena gave her own cry of orgasm.

 

“Seriously?!”

 

Regina was greatly offended by the image of Maleficent’s head buried in between Zelena’s legs as her half-sister cried out her ex-lover’s name.

 

“You’re fucking _my_ dragon?” Regina glared at Zelena. “And you,” she turned to Maleficent, “You’re fucking my _sister_!” betrayal in her features.

 

At least it was a good thing Zelena and Maleficent had waited for the weekend Henry would be staying over at Emma’s, the place from where Regina had just come back after dropping her son off with his other mother.

 

Zelena unhooked her legs from Maleficent and the dragon gently lowered her down. They smirked playfully at each other, not even a little remorseful, before turning their eyes to see a bemused Regina by the door, arms folded over her chest in indignation.

 

“Didn’t mother teach you to knock, _little sis_?” Zelena’s mocking tone greeted her.

 

Maleficent locked gazes with her former apprentice as she sensually licked her lips, savoring the lingering taste of the woman she’d just made cum.

 

“Hello there, Regina dear,” Maleficent politely greeted.

 

Regina had seen her fuck other women before, so there was no reason why Maleficent should start feeling any shame now, and was far more interested in seeing what kind of response she might elicit from her little queen— how _far_ she could _still_ push her boundaries. She didn’t buy it Regina no longer lusted after her or was this demure lady with a reputation and no fun games to play. The night with Ursula and Cruella had felt too close to what they had back in the Forbidden Fortress to believe it an act and nothing more. Regina’s orgasm had been _very_ tangible: _real._

 

“You tend to forget this is _my_ house,” Regina rolled her eyes at her sister, “and I remember asking you not to bring anyone home without my prior consent, _specially_ if you planned desecrating my guest room with your filthy fucking,” she looked at both women with hostility- or was that envy?

 

“My, my… How _moralistic_ you’ve become since our last time, my _little_ apprentice,” Maleficent singsong as she got up from bed.

 

“Should I believe you a prude now, really?” Zelena let out a throaty laugh.

 

“Trust me, she isn’t,” Maleficent grinned with a gleam in her eye that spoke of so many years of history – _of sexual encounters_ – with Regina.

 

“One might even suggest you look [gasp] _jealous,_ ” Zelena exaggerated her demeanor. “Look who’s turning green now,” she winked.

 

“Jealous? Of you and Mal?” Regina let out a laugh as she took a step inside the room and closed the door behind her. “Whatever we had, that was a long time ago. And it’s _none_ of your business, by the way _,_ ” she told her nagging sister.

 

“Hardly a long time,” Maleficent intoned, “Our _last game_ was two nights before your forest thief was brought back,” she raised a cocky eyebrow. “Or have you forgotten our orgy with Ursula and Cruella? Must’ve been all the alcohol, darling.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde this time, and pursed her lips.

 

“Now _that’s_ naughty!” Zelena feigned shock. “And here I thought I was the _wicked_ one,” she snickered.

 

“Believe me, _greenie_ , you _don’t_ know wicked,” Regina smirked and raised a prided eyebrow. Her competitiveness was kicking in at last. “I could teach you a thing or two.”

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Zelena barked back, “ _Gina_.”

 

 _There they go again,_ Maleficent almost rolled her eyes. But she had them right on the path she wanted. Oh yes, Maleficent was the director in this little orchestra of hers with the talented Mills sisters playing at her fingertips.

 

“You _almost_ convince me there you haven’t completely lost your… _spark_ ,” Maleficent taunted Regina, “Perhaps joining us might help you recover some of that delicious fire. You know you both could use some sisterly _rekindling,_ too _._ ” Maleficen’t smiled devilishly at the younger women.

 

Maleficent’s real purpose here wasn’t to be the fruit of discord between the sisters; she was here to be the link bringing them together, though _how_ she got that to happen might not be in the most ordinary or acceptable of _therapeutic_ practices _,_ but neither three were ordinary, they were _far_ from it, and Maleficent’s ways were… peculiar.

 

Regina’s brow furrowed, but she couldn’t avoid feeling heat rise in her belly at the thought of having sex with Maleficent again. Last time they’d fucked was that night she not-so-kindly reminded her _,_ and it had been so deliciously immoral she felt her core tingle at the mere memory of their sinful encounter. But she reminded herself this _was_ offensive; she _shouldn’t_ feel aroused and yet she was, and the dragon could smell it; nothing could escape her keen senses.

 

There was no fooling the Mistress of all Evil.

 

“Birdy in the air tells me the Queen wants to play,” Maleficent got up and walked up to Regina, caressed her chin with her fingers, lift up her face, and locked gazes once more. “You know you can’t hide it. Not from me,” she whispered the last part over her lips.

 

When Maleficent looked at her like this, touched her this way, it was always too effective in getting her to give in and enjoy herself freely. But this was different. They weren’t including Cruella or Ursula in their bed games: this was her _sister_ — half if you will. The idea was outrageous, too naughty, and _that_ was what made the _Evil Queen_ in her awaken fully, that impulsive creature who let her most basic instincts dominate her when she was fed up and wanted to break _free;_ when she had Maleficent to guide and corrupt her in their sexual encounters.

 

Plus, Regina had been feeling hot since before getting here. Emma had accidentally greeted her in nothing but a black tank top and similar red panties to those she flashed her with, three years ago. The birthmother of her son had forgotten he would be coming home earlier than usual, and opened the door to her new house in her sorry excuse of “sleepwear” like it was nothing.

 

Well, it was certainly _something_ and Regina was affected, not that she showed it back there. _Hadn't their son been there_ \- well... she rather not think about that this moment. She always pushed that fantasy away.

 

Zelena was quiet for a moment, finding something to be admired in the interaction between Maleficent and Regina. It was compelling to see how the dragon had this _hold_ on her sister, something hard to describe, like an invisible leash with which she made her submit to her command with just one look or a touch; it was the same control she now had in her, too. Maybe she and her little sister had one _genetic flaw_ in common: their weakness for this dragon in particular.

 

“Mal…” Regina was resisting her but not really. “I’m not su—”

 

Quick as the blink of an eye, Maleficent’s kiss stopped her trail of thought at once. Zelena observed them. It was _nothing_ like what she’d planned for this special night, but she couldn’t help but want letting it continue down this unknown path, down this slippery slope Maleficent wanted to push them and fall.

 

A warm and confident tongue pushed inside her mouth and Regina didn’t resist the intrusion. To be honest, she wanted to feel it in more places than just her mouth, and so she relaxed. Their lips broke apart when Maleficent’s purpose was reached: having Regina wanting to play this game as much as she did.

 

Maleficent turned around and strut toward the bed where Zelena lounged quietly watching for a change. This was all too new for her, truly wicked, and that was what made it so exciting.

 

The dragon lady turned to an angle in which they both could see her as she slowly undid the tie on the front of her black shirt, let it hang loose, and began to unbutton to reveal the curve of her big breasts underneath, her flat stomach, and the small button of her navel. She undid her black belt and pulled down the zipper of her grey slacks, and let them drop by her feet as she stripped for the Mills.

 

“My sweet girls… Why don’t you show Mistress how much you appreciate her? Come,” Maleficent beckoned with a finger as she sat on the edge of bed.

 

Zelena came fast from behind her, eager to please. She and Regina exchanged a bewildered look, but decided to focus on submitting to their Mistress instead. Though, secretly, this would be just another contest to see who could provide Maleficent with the most orgasms.

 

Start the race.

 

Regina moved closer to them, stood before Maleficent, locking gazes. The mayor was wearing a glamorous blue dress that hugged her curves, black pumps that gave her more height and made her legs look greater than life, and slowly turned her back to her and said softly in a husky voice “Unzip me?” as she showed where the zipper was located.

 

“Zelena,” Maleficent’s voice came in calm, “be a dear and help your sister.”

 

“With pleasure, Ma’am.”

 

Zelena exchanged a look of mischief with the dragon as she got up from bed and walked over to Regina, turned over her shoulder to look at their Mistress and smiled sensually as she slowly pulled down the golden zipper, revealing the expanse of Regina’s back skin.

 

Regina was unsure how to feel, though one look at Maleficent’s face darkened with lust was enough to make her realize this was something she could do and perhaps even enjoy. Pleasing Maleficent was worth any silly game, even playing a kinky role with her own half-sister.

 

But did they see each other as sisters? Not really.

 

They had only found out recently, though for Zelena it was convenient to have Regina’s “pity,” as she got to live in the mansion very comfortably. Her magic was a small price to pay in return for the luxury of living freely in her sister’s town and with her child getting everything she could only dream of. Plus, Regina could be fun from time to time; her sass was almost as witty as her own, not that she would ever admit in front of her.

 

Zelena rolled her index finger down Regina’s nude back, making her shiver and causing Maleficent to lick her lips at the image. From over her shoulder, Regina looked at their Mistress, too, and was delighted to see with how much desire Mal was looking at her this moment, blue eyes burning with a fire she loved seeing in them; it made her shiver.

 

Sensually, Zelena pulled down the dress to leave Regina in her black lingerie for Maleficent to indulge in the view. Zelena sized her sister’s body, too, and allowed herself to compliment her because she was- _objectively_ -breathtaking, not that she would admit as much, just to a degree.

 

“Curves like these you’ll only find in a true Mills. Mommy dearest did something _terribly_ fine.” Zelena winked. She then turned around next to Regina and compared her ass to her sister’s, locking eyes with Maleficent’s over the shoulder. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Certainly,” Maleficent bit her lower lip. She slapped a hand to each girl’s butts and then pulled them to sit on her lap, one on each knee.

 

“Be nice to each other from now on. It’s too sad when two sisters as beautiful as you, fight.”

 

Regina and Zelena looked at each other curiously and back at Maleficent.

 

“Kiss. Make up for mommy dearest’s memory,” the older woman asked them.

 

They hesitated a little. Maleficent squeezed their thighs and added; “do it for your Mistress. Indulge me.”

 

Regina and Zelena smiled at Maleficent and then at each other, reluctantly- nervously. Slowly they brought their faces closer and from the corner of their eye they could see the gleam in Maleficent’s eyes as she stared, really enjoying herself and them this moment, so they kissed, softly pressing and brushing their lips together in an innocent kiss that wasn’t all that innocent; all for pleasing their dragon lover with this fantasy.

 

“Good girls,” Maleficent praised. “Now kiss _me_.”

 

They kissed her on each cheek simultaneously. Maleficent’s hands went to grab and pinch at their nipples this time— Zelena’s naked left; Regina’s right, from under her bra, making them let out a squeaky moan onto her cheeks.

 

Maleficent turned to her left and caught Zelena’s lips in a kiss, then turned right, opened her mouth and let out her tongue; Regina granting entrance to hers, kissing hungrily back.

 

Fevering need burned in her aching core as she kissed Maleficent, being reminded of what she had been missing; the pleasure that had always been available to her but she was denying because she thought she had a fate to be fulfilled.

 

 _Screw it!_ Destiny be damned; she made the rules now: _none._ All she wanted from now on was to enjoy herself and the guilty pleasures of exploring her body and limits with Maleficent.

 

Maleficent moaned into the kiss and Zelena felt the temperature rise impossibly higher, but she had to cause some moans on her own. She reached for Regina’s neck with her lips and kissed her, and let her tongue taste the saltyness shimmering on light olive skin, more to make a show for the dragon sorceress than for pleasuring her sister, and girl did that please her Mistress.

 

Maleficent approved of her move and broke the kiss. She shared a look with them and they knew to get up from her lap. The older sorceress asked Zelena to come sit behind her in bed, and Regina to kneel on the floor before her, between parted legs, to please her, show her devotion.

 

“Watch and learn, baby gay,” she said to Zelena.

 

Zelena cupped Maleficent’s breasts from behind, her own pressed against the warm back as she nestled her chin on the curve of her shoulder, and looked down at her little sister in between her lover’s legs.

 

Regina ran her open palms up Maleficent’s thighs, and grabbed her hips to pull her closer to the edge of the mattress to bring her sex to her watering mouth.

 

Maleficent grinned as she acquiesced, heeled feet touching the ground as her back was rested on Zelena’s front, then came the first kiss to her knee, and a hot tongue rolled up her inner thigh until it met with her apex.

 

 _Mmm,_ Regina moaned as she had the first taste. Her tongue flicked Maleficent’s clitoris and the dragon mistress moaned more loudly to their delight. Regina’s fingers buried in her thighs as her tongue continued to tease the velvety flesh.

 

Zelena felt grow hotter as she heard her girlfriend’s groans, though a little jealous it was because of Regina eating her pussy with expertise instead of her. She pulled Maleficent into a kiss and pushed her tongue inside her mouth, claiming possession, swallowing her Mistress’s moans, which Maleficent allowed this time.

 

Regina continued making out with Maleficent’s pussy, pulling on her lips with her teeth while two of her fingers ventured inside her wet cunt. She sucked on her clit as she pumped inside, curling her fingers to beckon her orgasm, rubbing and pushing against the swollen spot inside her until her Mistress could hold it no more, and squirted in her face, growling loudly in pleasure and breaking apart from Zelena’s lips to breathe.

 

Regina locked eyes with Maleficent and her Mistress patted her head like a pet.

 

“So good, my sweet girl,” she tapped her mouth, “Let me taste myself in you.”

 

Regina rose from her position and went forward to kiss her, sharing the fruit of her effort.

 

Zelena pouted. “Hey, I was kissing her first!”

 

“You _will_ kiss me next,” Maleficent told her, “down.”

 

Zelena’s eyes flashed with a brighter green, and chewed on her lower lip.

 

“Let’s get more comfortable, my dearest,” the older woman said.

 

Maleficent lie on her back, ready for a second round; her stamina never questioned. Regina promptly tucked a pillow under her hips, and knelt behind her head, her back to the wrought iron headboard. Zelena positioned herself between long, slim legs spread for her, and licked her own lips in anticipation.

 

“Since I’ve already tasted you, it’s only fair I now try your little sister while you eat me,” her Mistress said to Zelena and she nodded.

 

Sharing was a new concept for her, but Regina was sharing so much with her even when she didn’t really have to, she decided it was for the best for all of them to enjoy this relationship without restraint and some sort of familial harmony.

 

Regina turned around, her back to Zelena, as she straddled Maleficent’s face, sex hovering a couple inches over the dragon’s mouth as the brunette balanced her weight, holding onto the metal headboard. It might be easier if her big sister didn’t feel observed and judged while giving out her first head job; it was easier for her, too, in this bizarre game she was finding not too hard to play the more they did.

 

Maleficent assured Zelena everything she did would feel good, if she did to her what she’d just seen and felt. There was no room to be wrong if she just enjoyed herself while replicating those feelings. Then she turned to Regina, ripped off her black thong and with her hands she pulled her hips firmly down to her mouth so she would _queen_ her again.

 

Regina groaned as she felt that vigorous tongue explore and move on her pussy like a snake, licking and pushing against her clit before slithering down and going inside her very wet well. Maleficent used her longish tongue- _dragon thing_ -as she moved Regina by the ass, up and down with her hands to fuck her pussy with it.

 

Zelena parted pink folds with her fingers and gave Maleficent the firsts tentative licks, drawing lazy circles around the throbbing nub, and pushed her middle finger inside the slickness to feel how it felt inside a woman.

 

Maleficent moaned in pleasure to encourage her, and continued to fuck Regina’s pussy without much gentleness for _tact_ wasn’t necessary between them: they loved it hard.

 

Zelena felt more confidence and moved ahead and blowed the tiny cock-like flesh of Maleficent’s clit, gently sucking while finger-fucking her— like her sister did previously.

 

Maleficent’s muscles began contracting on her own, coming close, and the dragon sorceress used her magic to make her tongue more _meaty_ , thicker and bigger, to fuck Regina properly with it and come together.

 

When Regina felt the new girth push inside her, she brought her fingers to her clitoris to masturbate while Maleficent’s magical tongue thrust into her with every movement of her hips. Now it was Regina who was moving them, as Maleficent’s hands went to the eager ginger head between her thighs, to tug on red curls as the Mistress of all Evil twitched her hips while the mouth worked gingerly on her clitoris.

 

Her toes curled down as her orgasm crashed, and Regina trembled in her face as she, too, was overcome by pleasure. They groaned their yeses in synch with each other and Zelena slowly retrieved her mouth, wiping juices from her lips with the back of her hand as she stared at how wet she’d made her lover become, very proudly.

 

After their breathing became more relaxed, the dragon lady spoke to them.

 

“That was wonderful, my beautiful flowers. You’ve made me proud,” the older woman praised. “Come to my arms.”

 

They arranged the pillows so they could lay their heads on, and came to either side of Maleficent, hugging close to her naked body to relax and cuddle.

 

Maleficent caressed their sides amorously, they kissed her cheeks sweetly, quickly drifting into sleep after a long day and a very active night.


End file.
